Frozen memories, remember the pain, the joy of forgetting
by Kuromi1905
Summary: "Me duele recordar, ¿será por eso que te olvide? …siento frio, estoy solo, no quiero olvidarte pero tampoco recordarte… ¿dime me escuchas?, ¿oyes mi voz en medio de esta infernal nevada? …¿Quién eres?, ¿esa es tu voz? …o será que estoy loco".Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores


Frozen memories, remember the pain, the joy of forgetting

"_Escucho tu voz pero no sé quién eres, veo tu rostro pero no te reconozco...pero aun así te recuerdo y en mis sueños apareces, ¡por favor dime quien eres! …dime porque me duele tanto recordarte, ¿acaso yo amaba? , ¿Cuál es tu nombre?… ¡ayúdame!, sálvame de la locura, no me abandones… ¡te necesito!" _

_Escuchaba las voces de cientos de personas y sus aplausos estridentes para ellos, los anfitriones de la fiesta y la feliz pareja de recién casados que habían formalizado su relación luego de tanto tiempo de conocerse y de haberse dado cuenta lo mucho que se amaban, como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro, dos almas destinadas a conocerse y a jurarse amor eterno como lo habían hecho...simplemente este era el segundo día más feliz de sus vidas, porque el primer fue cuando se conocieron esa tarde de otoño que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre._

_Se sentía nervioso y exaltado, caminaba de forma lenta pero tranquila por el gran salón en donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración por su matrimonio mientras que su mirada estaba fija en el público que los veían felices y conmovidos, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y brindándole ánimos a través de alegres aplausos; sus manos temblaban, sentía sus extremidades frías y débiles, su corazón palpitaba desbocado como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, respiraba algo agitado pero lo disimulaba con la tímida sonrisa que esbozaba y con la gran dicha y felicidad que internamente experimentaba al saber que esta era su gran noche y no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de la mujer más hermosa que el jamás había visto, la única que lograba apaciguar sus nervios y lo conquistaba con solamente una mirada, aquella a la que le había jurado amarla por siempre, su amada, su esposa…su princesa._

_Parecía que su caminata nunca acabaría o que el salón era más grande de lo que imaginaba, o que simplemente quizás alguien disfrutaba de su nerviosismo y bochorno públicos, pero sea cual sea todo ello valía la pena, era capaz de hacer la estupidez más grande del mundo con tal de tener siempre a su lado a esa encantadora dama, que lo tomaba con fuerza de su brazo derecho y le dedicaba algunas miradas dulces y confortantes, como si tratara de decirle que estaría siempre a su lado y que ya no habría nada que temer._

_Sentía perderse en su profunda mirada, como si lo transportara a un mundo diferente y miles de gratas sensaciones lo invadiera, a tal punto que parecía aislarse de la realidad cada vez que miraba aquellos ojos cálidos y hechizantes. No se dio cuenta cuando había llegado al centro de la pista del baile sino cuando sintiera que alguien lo jalaba sutilmente del brazo y como lo hacían detenerse de golpe, logrando así que volviera a la realidad y se percatara de la situación en que se encontraba para que luego le dijera a su querida acompañante:_

_-L-Lo siento, no me di cuenta cunado habíamos llegado – le dijo en forma de susurro el hombre de cabello castaño, orbes oscuros y lentes no muy llamativos, vestido con un elegante smoking, sintiéndose avergonzado por su falta de atención en el momento más importante de su vida._

_Oyó como una pequeña risa escapaba de los labios de su "pareja", a causa de la actuación algo inocente del castaño, para luego responderle con tranquilidad:_

_-No te preocupes Simón, tu princesa está aquí para rescatarte de cualquier "enemigo", solo relájate y disfruta del momento…recuerda que siempre estaré para ti, ahora y siempre, eres mi Rey y siempre lo serás a pesar que te avergüences en público en medio de nuestra boda - decía de forma alegre y divertida aquella mujer de cabellos cobrizos y sedosos, orbes color café que se reflejaban a través de los cristales de sus anteojos, cubierta por un fino y hermoso vestido de novia de color blanco, de confección sencilla pero vistosa que hacían resaltar aún más su belleza._

_El hombre solo se limitó a sonreír nervioso y contento mientras fijaba su vista en la tierna y cautivante sonrisa de la peli roja, que con cariño le dijo:_

_-Te amo Simón y ¿sabes?, también estoy nerviosa, tengo algo de miedo de lo que pueda pasar de ahora en más pero a tu lado eso ya nada importa…porque sé que mientras estemos juntos nada malo podrá pasar – dijo con su voz quebrada por la felicidad y emoción que sentía, que se reflejaban en el brillo de sus ojos lloroso._

_Al escuchar esas palabras una amplia y animada sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del castaño, al momento en que deshacía el agarre de la mujer para tomar con delicadeza su mano y entrelazarla de manera afectuosa para luego decirle:_

_-Entonces no tengo nada que temer, porque mi princesa siempre me protegerá y amara, aunque debería ser yo quien dijera eso…se nota que este galán y torpe Rey no es nada sin su querida y dulce princesa – hablaba con gracia y vivacidad, tratando que nadie se percatara de su conversación a través de forzadas pero alegres sonrisas._

_Sus miradas chocaron intensamente, transmitiéndose afecto y sinceridad , brindándose mutuamente la seguridad que necesitaban, para que luego, en una inesperada pero amorosa acción, el de orbes negros se acercara al rostro de la mujer para besa tiernamente sus labios y decirle:_

_-Te amo Betty, siempre lo hare…y nunca podría dejar de hacerlo, porque me sería imposible olvidar todo el amor que me diste mi amada princesa – hablo con aprecio y firmeza en el instante en que se posicionaban para bailar el vals de apertura de la celebración, tomando a su esposa de delicadamente de la cintura mientras sus manos continuaban entrelazadas y esta colocaba su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del castaño, al momento en que le decía._

_-Y yo a ti simón…mi rey – le dijo feliz y conmovida, para luego rozar fugazmente sus labios con los de este mientras comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de aquella suave melodía y la mujer volvía a decir - ¿sabes? , tienes las manos frías pero no sé porque yo las siento tan cálidas._

_-Bueno quizás sea porque es invierno y está nevando afuera…es irónico a mí nunca me gusto el frio pero por ti hasta congelaría mis manos y me haría amante del inverno – decía de manera ocurrente y graciosa, con una divertida sonrisa sobre sus facciones ya más relajadas mientras continuaba bailando con movimientos lentos y delicados, dejándose llevar por la música._

_-Eres un tonto…tampoco quiero que seas un cubo de hielo – le replico entre risas y un leve rubor en sus mejillas, dejándose llevar por los agraciados pasos que daban mientras sentía como el hombre la tomaba con más firmeza de la cintura, como si tratara atraerla más hacia él, provocando que lo imitara y deslizara su mano hacia la parte posterior de su cuello, rodeándolo así con su brazo, acortando así la distancia entre sus cuerpos._

_-Pero soy tu tonto, además ya te lo dije, haría lo que sea por mi princesa – dijo el castaño con calma e ironía, dedicándole una mirada dulce y seductora._

_-Si es verdad…nunca cambies simón – hablaba está a modo de petición, con voz afectiva y serena._

_-Nunca lo hare Betty…nada hará que me aleje de ti – decía el hombre de forma segura y cariñosa, en el instante en que inesperadamente dejaban de moverse y experimentaba un calor acogedor y reconfortante recorrer su cuerpo a causa del abrazo que la mujer le brindaba…sintiendo como el frio desaparecía y una gran felicidad lo invadía._

_Cerró sus ojos abrazo con afecto a su "princesa", quedándose paradas en medio del salón, escuchando aun aquella suave y tierna melodía repetirse incontables veces, hasta confundirse con los aplausos de los invitados, conmovidos por el momento que presenciaban, mientras los dos recién casados parecía perderse en un mundo diferente en donde solo existían ellos dos y el amor que intensamente se profesaban. Permanecieron así por unos minutos, sin hacer movimiento alguno, mientras el castaño sentía como esa cálida sensación lo envolvía junto con una inmensa paz que nunca pensó experimentar de esa manera, algo que solo ella podía provocar en él y que deseaba que nunca terminara…ya que se había dado cuenta en ese preciso instante en que no solamente era su princesa sino también su salvación; pero sorpresivamente dejo escuchar la música de fondo y los estridentes aplausos del público para ser reemplazados por un silencio sepulcral y un ambiente más que tenso, que hiso preocupar al hombre que comenzó a sentir un intenso frio sobre sus extremidades, al punto de creer que casi se congelarían, y una gélida ventisca irrumpir cada rincón del lugar, provocando que, intranquilo, buscara aplacar esa desagradable sensación en los brazos de su amada…pero cuando quiso hacerlo se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba, no la sentía sobre su cuerpo ni tampoco el calor que le brindaba…solamente un frio brutal que calaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser._

_No quería abrir los ojos, estaba asustado y tenía miedo de lo que podría depararle aquella realidad que se había torcido drásticamente pasando de ser un sueño a una pesadilla, pero a la vez la incertidumbre por no saber si su amada estaría bien y aquella insoportable afonía hacían que comenzara a desesperarse y que a pesar dl temor que lo invadía se aventurara a abrir los ojos y a enfrentar la nueva realidad que le esperaba…esa que ya había visto antes y que tanto odiaba._

_Luego de unos pocos segundos sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente para encontrarse con las paredes claras del salón en donde antes se llevaba a cabo una gran celebración llenas de escarcha y descoloridas, como si la ligera capa de hielo que lo cubría hubiera desgastado completamente la pintura de los muros dándole un aspecto deprimente y sombrío; vio a su alrededor topándose con la soledad del ahora abandonado lugar y la nieve que caía del cielo grisáceo, cubriendo el inmaculado piso de madera oscura con aquel manto blanco al igual que las sillas y mesas vacías. No entendía lo que sucedía, no podía comprenderlo, hace tan solo pocos minutos ese lugar estaba repleto de gente, todo parecía estar preparado para una gran celebración, no había silencio, no había soledad…ni tampoco ese viento helado que se paseaba por todos los rincones de la deshecha habitación; nada de lo que ahora veía encajaba con lo que hace poco tiempo vivió, todo parecía estar sumido en el más crudo de los inviernos y quizás lo que más le preocupaba era que no encontraba a su querida "princesa" por ningún lado, no había rastro alguno de ella...no había nada, solo el y ese frio brutal que extinguía lentamente el calor que ella le brindaba y que ahora apenas si podía sentir._

_Intranquilo y alarmado se alejó de ese lugar, caminando con rapidez hacia la puerta principal, para que al abrirlas se encontrara con un panorama desolador en donde predominaba el color blanco de la nieve, que tapaba cada centímetro de tierra y los árboles secos, con hielo y escarcha sobre sus ramas muertas, sin rastro de vida en kilómetros a la redonda, sin nadie más que el…y esa gélida soledad que lo atosigaba constantemente._

_Intento serenarse para buscar con su mirada algún rastro de su esposa, algo que le dijera estaba bien, pero no encontraba nada más que nieve y soledad, mientras sentía como sus pies comenzaba a congelarse por estar tanto tiempo sin moverse, obligándolo a que se adentrara lentamente por medio de ese extraño lugar. Sus pasos era lentos pero seguros, su vista inspeccionaba todo a su paso, mientras sentía como su piel se rasgaba al contacto con el viento gélido y sus dedos a perder lentamente la movilidad, como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un cuadro mortal de hipotermia; se sentía inmerso en un eterno inverno, en una tundra helada y desértica, que lentamente le arrebataba la esperanza de encontrar a su amada, pero aun así trataba de ser fuerte y no rendirse… quería reencontrarse con su "princesa" y eso haría._

_Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire para que luego gritara con fuerza:_

_-¡Betty!, Betty, ¿me escuchas?, soy yo Simón… ¡Betty si me oíste por favor contesta! – vociferaba preocupado y afligido, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría._

_Pasaron pocos segundos y la única replica que obtuvo fue el silencio, cosa que angustio aún más al castaño, que seguía caminando con cierta dificultad por la nieve y el hielo, percatándose que cada vez se le hacía más difícil ver el camino gracias a las heladas ventiscas que azotaban la zona y hacían que se inquietara aún más…pero cuando estaba a punto de perder lo poco que le quedaba de calma y cordura escucho tenuemente unos pasos que cercanos a donde él estaba, al momento en que lograba visualizar a través de la nieve y la bruma una figura que se le hizo por demás conocida que caminaba lentamente por el escabroso terreno, provocando que el hombre, con un gran alivio y felicidad, empezara a correr desesperado para intentar alcanzar a esa mujer de cabellos cobrizos y vestido blanco mientras gritaba su nombre desesperado:_

_-¡Betty!, ¡Betty espera!, soy yo Simón… ¡por favor detente! – bramaba agitado y exasperado porque la joven se detuviera pero esta parecía no escucharlo ya que cada vez se alejaba más de él, que al notar eso acelero sus pasos lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a la peli roja._

_Luego de varios metros, sin conseguir acercarse a ella y estando sumamente cansado, hizo un último esfuerzo para llegar hacia donde estaba la mujer, logrando así con mucha dificultad alcanzar a tocar su mano derecha para tomarla con fuerza y decir:_

_-Betty que bueno que te haya encontrado, no sé lo que está pasando pero es un alivio tenerte a mi lado, comenzaba a creer que – decía este un poco más calmado y contento por haber encontrado a su esposa pero inesperadamente sus palabras se vieron tajantemente cortadas por lo que sus manos sintieron al tocarla y sus ojos al verla de cerca._

_Vio la figura de su amada completamente congelada, cubierta por hielo, como si de una estatua se tratase, notando el temor y la angustia en su mirada, al igual que la desesperación en su rostro, algo que dejo al hombre completamente anonadado e impresionado, sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho que se agravo al ver como la mano que el sostenía se desquebrajaba entre sus dedos, provocando que el castaño se alejara un poco de ella y estallara en llanto mientras balbuceaba:_

_-N-No, esto no puede ser verdad, t-tiene que ser una pesadilla – decía entre exacerbado, entre lágrimas y amargura, sintiéndose culpable por haber abandonado y lastimado a la mujer – p-por favor perdóname Betty n-no fue mi intención hacerte daño ni quise dejarte sola en este lugar, por favor yo no – rogaba dolido y acongojado al momento en que intentaba acercarse nuevamente a ella pero, sin siquiera poder llegar a tocarla, esta se despezo completamente, dejando partes de su cuerpo congelado esparcidas sobre la nieve, haciendo que el hombre callera de rodillas al suelo sin poder creer lo que había presenciado._

_Las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro, sintiendo como aquellas gotas saladas se congelaban sobre su piel mientras este, aun con la vista fija en el lugar en donde antes estaba la peli roja, intentaba articular unas palabras, que con dificultad lograron escucharse:_

_-B-Betty n-no me dejes solo por favor…te necesito – decía con voz débil y quebradiza, en el instante en que comenzaba a sentir como ese frio brutal lo poseía, tomando cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel ligeramente tostada empezara a volverse de un color celeste, como si estuviera congelándose, y que su cabeza comenzara a dolerle intensamente, esparciendo el dolor a cada fibra de su cuerpo, haciendo que este comenzara a gritar desesperado, sufriendo por esa tortuosa transformación…y por esa gélida sensación que tanto odiaba apoderase completamente de él._

Despertó de golpe, asustado y sobresaltado por la nueva pesadilla que había tenido, un sueño que se mostraba como un feliz cuento de hadas en el cual lograba su anhelo más deseado, casarse con su querida "princesa" y vivir uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, para que luego todo se transformara en una terrible ilusión, en donde siempre se repetía esa horrible parte, experimentando siempre dolor y soledad, en el cual solo sentía frio y temor…en el momento en que volvía a perderla a ella para siempre. Intento tranquilizarse y serenar su respiración agitada, mientras se convencía a si mismo de que todo había sido un mal sueño y de que nada de eso había sido real, aunque quizás de alguna manera representaba lo que en esos momentos vivía, en especial la melancolía y soledad que lo acompañaba desde que había sido condenado por aquella maldición que lo había llevado hasta los límites de la locura y lo habían alejado de la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

En pocos minutos logro recuperar un poco la calma aquel hombre, que a diferencia de cómo se visualizaba en su sueño, se veía completamente diferente, con sus cabellos blancos de color blanco que le llegaban a la altura de los hombros, una gran barba del mismo color y su piel de una extraña tonalidad azulina, como si estuviera en estado de hipotermia, vestido con un saco marrón oscuro con solapas en la zona de los codos, pantalón de vestir del mismo color, una camisa color crema y un chaleco negro, al igual que sus zapatos, la única diferencia quizás era que seguía llevando esos lentes que tanto lo caracterizaban; con cierta pereza se levantó de su bolsa de dormir, poniéndose de pie para estirar un poco su cuerpo y frotar con fuerza so rostro, terminando así de alejar el nerviosismo y miedo que hace instantes había experimentado, recuperando la serenidad que necesitaba para poder sobrellevar esta caótica situación.

Camino hasta el pequeño espejo que se encontraba en la descuidada y abandona habitación que había servido como refugio por una noche de las extrañas y peligrosas criaturas que azotaban la ciudad, gracias a la terrible guerra que se había desatado, para contemplar por unos momentos su reflejo, en busca de algún nuevo cambio que la magia de esa corona maldita ocasionaba en él; se vio a sí mismo y lo mucho que había cambiado, además de haber envejecido luego de varios años, notando las ojeras que se formaban debajo de sus parpados por las pocas y malas horas de descanso que tenía, algunas pequeñas arrugas a los costados de sus ojos, opacos y casi sin brillo , como si estuviera muriendo lentamente, sus orejas que se habían vuelto levemente puntiagudas, su cabello completamente canoso al igual que la barba que cubría gran parte de su rostro y la suciedad sobre sus ropas, algo rotozas, y la piel azulada y fría que ahora poseía, sintiéndose frustrado y entristecido por lo que se había convertido, preso de una maldición que de a poco se llevaba su cordura y de una fría soledad que de a poco lo enloquecía cada vez más.

No soporto por mucho mantener la mirada sobre la penosa y deplorable imagen que el espejo le devolvía, teniendo que desviarla a un costado mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza por la amargura e impotencia que sentía por la vida que ahora llevaba, ya que difícilmente podía reconocerse a sí mismo y en algunas ocasiones hasta llegaba a olvidar por completo a su amada, señal de los estragos que la magia de esa corona había causado en su mente.

Luego de unos momentos de extremo silencio el hombre se decidió a moverse de su lugar para guardar todas sus pertenencias en la mochica de campamentismo verde que siempre llevaba consigo, en el instante en que escuchaba a lo lejos un estallido, como las que emitían las armas de fuego o las bombas que utilizaba el ejército para repeler el ataque de los radiactivos seres que habían nacido de la extrema radiación que se respiraba ahora en el ambiente, provocando cierto temor en el peli blanco que se apresuró en guardar sus cosas para salir de ese peligroso lugar.

Empaco las cosas que había utilizado presuroso en la mochila, al momento en que escuchaba las estridentes explosiones cada vez más cerca del área en que se encontraba, haciendo que se preocupara y apresurara a salir rápido del viejo edificio por temor a que este se derrumbara o que tuviera que utilizar la corona sin saber por cuanto tiempo podría controlarse antes de la locura lo dominara; fue tanta su prisa que cuando quiso colocarse la mochila dejo caer torpemente un cuaderno de tapa bordo con algunas hojas y fotografías salidas que atesoraban los recuerdos y pensamientos que este plasmaba cuando estaba consiente, que al percatarse de ello rápidamente tomo , ordenándolo lo mejor que pudo, para luego tomar la mágica reliquia, colocarla sobre un amarre que llevaba en el costado izquierdo de su cinturón y salir corriendo del edificio, alejando lo más rápido posible de la zona para que así nadie lo viera ni esos monstruos lo persiguieran.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, sin mirar atrás ni detenerse por ningún motivo, manteniendo su vista fija en el frente y el caótico panorama que se le presentaba, viendo a su alrededor nada más que destrucción y abandono sobre todas las casas y viviendas de los suburbios, algunas reducidas a escombros otras aun en pie pero sin señales de vida en kilómetros a la redonda, como si todas las personas que habitaban ese lugar se había evaporado sin dejar rastro alguno y el fuera el ultimo ser vivo en la tierra; no pudo evitar notar el paso de la guerra que se evidenciaba notoriamente, viendo restos de barricadas improvisadas, basura por todas partes, automóviles destruidos, armas de fuego tiradas sobre el rotoso asfalto y más que nada el olor a muerte que contaminaba el ambiente y lo asfixiaba al punto de impedirle respirar, provocando una gran incomodidad y desesperación del hombre por salir de ese horrible lugar, ya no quería ver más muertes, no soportaría hacerlo….porque eso avivaba más el temor que sentía porque su amada hubiera sufrido el mismo destino que esos inocentes.

Luego de varios minutos de intensa corrida el peli blanco había llegado a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de la zona en donde antes se encontraba, en el cual se podía apreciar una pequeña plaza, ahora mayormente destruida, sin nada más que escombros y desolación, un lugar perfecto para que pudiera tomarse unos minutos de respiro para luego poder continuar con su viaje. Busco un lugar para sentarse en ese descampado, encontrando rápidamente un viejo tronco de un árbol que se había caído, allí acomodo sus cosas y se sentó por unos momentos para recobrar el aliento.

Suspiro hondamente, estaba cansado de todo esto, de la vida que llevaba y de tener que escapar constantemente de los peligros que lo acechaban, a veces deseaba rendirse y terminar con todo esto, no lo admitiría pero es como si muchas veces quisiera morir para acabar con esta pesadilla que esa corona había desatado en él, la misma que no le permitiría hacer tal cosa…el seguiría vivo, solamente para ver cómo el mundo que conocía se caía en pedazos ; quizás era su castigo por no haber hecho nada cuando pudo, había visto las advertencias, visiones en la que presagiaban un mundo sumido en el caos, dándole la oportunidad a través de los poderes que la maldición le brindaba de salvar el mundo, de quedar como un héroe ante todos…pero tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pasaría después…miedo de ver a alguien más sufrir por su culpa.

Se sentía agobiado, como si se estuviera ahogando en su propia angustia y remordimiento, quería evitar desmoronarse una vez más, necesitaba tener su mente clara y sus sentidos activos, no podía doblegarse ante los oscuros y tortuosos pensamientos que vagaban por su mente, tenía que continuar con su viaje…un viaje el cual muchas veces olvidaba porque lo hacía o mejor dicho por quién lo hacía, ya que en algunas ocasiones, cuando un nuevo día llegaba olvidaba porque recorría tantos kilómetros, porque se adentraba en las profundidades de una ciudad repleta de monstruos y peligros…y porque algunas noches lloraba clamando el nombre de alguien a quien amaba, era confuso pero a la vez tan familiar.

Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes para serenarse, inmerso en aquel ambiente tan tranquilo y silencioso, para luego abrirlos nuevamente y voltear hacia los costados, cerciorándose de que nadie lo siguiera, al momento en que vista se topaba accidentalmente sobre el libro rojo que descansaba a un costado de él, que tenía aun algunas hojas a medio salir que este se dispuso a acomodar antes de continuar con su caminante. Tomo los papeles con cuidado de no romperlos para ponerlos nuevamente en su lugar, viendo en el proceso las anotaciones que estas tenían; habían fechas de distintos años y meses, algunos recordatorios sobre lo que debía hacer y cientos de memorias que reflejaban la amargura y el pesar que el hombre sentía, pudiendo percibir el dolor al releer esas frases que constantemente hablaban de una corona maldita, voces que le susurraban constantemente, hablándole sobre los secretos de la nieve y el helo, visiones y presagios de caos y muerte, delirios de sueños incomprensibles, sentimientos de soledad y temor, desesperación y locura, frio y lágrimas, y el anhelo de buscar el perdón de la única persona que le importaba, de alguien a quien mencionaba como su "princesa" o su amada, cuyo nombre estaba escrito en casi todas las hojas, ese nombre que traía alegría y nostalgia a su corazón…Betty.

Sintió una gran melancolía al leer ese nombre, un dolor que se acrecentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, volviéndose incontrolable al leer un fragmento de esas notas:

_¿Por qué tiene que estar ocurriendo todo esto?, ¿Por qué?, pensé que era una mentira y que nada de lo que vi pasaría, quisiera creer que es una pesadilla pero no lo es…no sé qué hacer, estoy solo en este maldito y deshecho mundo, tengo miedo de no volver a recordar, de perderte para siempre…te necesito, ¡te necesito! …espero poder encontrarte y que estés bien…ojala algún día puedas perdonarme y puedas amarme una vez más…Betty._

_No lo soporto, no me dejan en paz, esas voces que me hablan todas al mismo tiempo, hablan de los secretos de la nieve y el hielo, dicen que seré poderoso e inmortal, que no necesito de nadie, me enloquecen, quiero que se callen… ¡cállense!, ¡déjenme tranquilo!, no quiero lastimar a nadie, no quiero matarlos, solo quiero encontrarla…quiero poder recordarla con claridad…ya no sé quién soy, dime ¿ ¡quién soy!, por favor escúchame, ¡di algo Betty! …ayúdame, hace frio aquí…Betty, sálvame, tengo frio._

Sus manos temblaban débilmente, sus orbes oscuros comenzaron a empañarse de lágrimas mientras experimentaba una gran angustia y dolor por lo que había leído, esas palabras, sus pensamientos que reflejaban la tristeza y el miedo que constantemente sentía por aquella maldición que lo consumía lentamente, al igual que la locura y la soledad, esa sensación tan gélida y cruel que lo hería sin piedad…el eterno invierno al que había sido condenado a vivir hasta el final de sus días…sin memoria ni pasado.

Una solitaria lagrima resbalo por el rostro del peli blanco para caer sobre el papel que aun sostenía en sus manos, el cual aún continuaba mirado, al momento que este emitía una palabras en voz baja, rompiendo con el sepulcral silencio que dominaba el lugar:

-B-Betty, mi Betty…mi princesa...vuelve por favor, te necesito – pronunciaba esas palabras con aflicción y pesar, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus parpados, evitando quebrarse por completo, mientras que por su mente aquel nombre se repetía una y otra vez, causándole un intenso dolor en su corazón, como si lo apuñaran miles de veces.

Estaba destrozado y dolido por las memorias que de golpe venían a su mente, imágenes de momentos buenos y malos, recuerdos que le provocaban tanto dolor como felicidad y que de cierta forma evitaba recordar…por miedo a enfrentar la verdad y el dolor. No quería seguir leyendo ni recordando, solamente quería encontrar a su "princesa", así que para no perder tiempo se dispuso a guardar el libro en su mochila, pero en ese instante su vista se cruzó con una fotografía un poco descuidada y vieja, en la que se podía apreciar la imagen de dos jóvenes de alrededor de veinticinco años, en donde un muchacho de cabellera castaño y lentes como los que él llevaba, junto a una chica de cabellos cobrizos, orbes café, lentes de un estilo elegante y femenino, abrazados de una forma tierna y cariñosa, sentados sobre una banca de lo que parecía ser un parque, con una alegre sonrisa en sus rostro y una mirada llena de felicidad, notándose el afecto y el amor que se profesaban en el brillo de sus ojos; al ver esa fotografía las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus parpados comenzaron a deslizarse libremente por sus mejillas hasta dar con el suelo o la fotografía que el hombre sostenía, que con voz nostálgica decía:

-Betty ha pasado tanto tiempo pero aún recuerdo los días en que éramos felices, cuando estabas a mi lado…cuando me amabas –dijo con cierto dolor y molestia mientras observaba con detenimiento la imagen – era tan diferente, ahora hasta me cuesta saber quién soy…porque ya no soy Simón Petrikov, no sé quién soy ahora – decía este de forma amarga y frustrada, contemplando la imagen de la mujer a la que tanto amaba para acariciarla suavemente sobre en donde estaba su rostro y continuar diciendo – siempre fuiste tan hermosa , tenía una sonrisa tan cálida…esa fue lo que me enamoro perdidamente de ti la primera vez que te vi – hablo con nostalgia en su voz, en el instante en que su mente comenzaba a perderse en un viejo recuerdo del pasado que esa fotografía había evocado, trayendo consigo imágenes de uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

_Flashback_

_Caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos de la biblioteca central de la ciudad, con su vista fija en los inmensos estantes del lugar en busca de uno de los tantos libros que necesitaba para realizar sus tareas de investigación de la universidad, sin prestarle mucha atención a las demás personas que lo rodeaban, notándose la concentración en su rostro que no se reflejaba de la misma forma en su mente ya que además de buscar los libros que necesitaba también esperaba encontrarse con alguien con quien varias veces se había cruzado, que podría decirse que eran unos completos desconocidos que apenas podían dirigirse alguna palabra…pero que a pesar de ello sentía querer como nadie._

_Se paseaba con liviandad por cada sección del edificio tratando de localizar a esa chica tan linda como misteriosa que lo tenía completamente embobado hace varios meses, pero sin obtener algún resultado favorable en su incesante búsqueda. Luego de casi una hora de recorrer todas las instalaciones sin poder localizarla y ya resignado se dispuso a dirigirse al área de historia para buscar los libros que necesitaba; al llegar se fijó en los títulos de los libros para que luego de unos minutos comenzara a tomar algunos de estos y se dirigiera hacia una de las mesas que había en el lugar. Estando ya sentado abrió los libros que había traído consigo para comenzar a leer con cierto desinterés y desanimo los textos que hablaban sobre historia antigua y demás; pasaron varios minutos en los que estuvo con la mirada fija en los libros, tratando de concentrarse y no desviar la vista de ellos, pero a pesar que lo intentara se le hacía imposible no esquivar la mirada de ellos, dirigiéndolos a cualquier lugar que tuviera cerca sin importar que se quedara contemplando por horas la nada absoluta, mientras su mente era ocupada por la imagen de esa agradable y bella mujer, preguntándose si volvería a verla y si tuviera el valor suficiente para decirle algo más que "hola" sin dejarse vencer por las dudas o los miedos de ser rechazado. Paso quince minutos en que el joven estuvo moviéndose en su silla en silencio, observando todo el panorama y fantaseando con aquella peli roja, hasta que como si fuera por arte de magia o alguien hubiera escuchado sus plegarias la vio, parada sobre el pasillo que tenía frente a él, perteneciente al área de ciencias, con su mirada puesta sobre los cientos de libros que descansaban sobre el estante, mientras que el castaño, sorprendido por su aparición a tal punto que casi se cae de su asiento, se quedó viendo con una notoria expresión de asombro y felicidad en su rostro a la joven muchacha que parecía no percatase de la presencia de este._

_Sentía una inmensa alegría de verla nuevamente, tan cerca de el pero a la vez tan lejos, provocando cierta ansiedad en el muchacho, que además de contento se sentía nervioso y preocupado por no saber cómo actuar o que decir en ese momento. Quiso ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no respondían, quiso hablarle en voz baja pero las palabras no salían, solo podía quedarse ahí, estático en su lugar, contemplando en silencio a la joven mujer, resaltando cada detalle de su belleza, como su sedoso cabello lacio, sus facciones angelicales y delicadas, su encantadora figura cubierta por un sweater de cuello de tortuga color verde oscuro con algunos detalles en una tonalidad más clara, una falda larga color negro y unos zapatos sencillos pero elegantes también del mismo color que combinaban a la perfección con sus profundos orbes café que se reflejaban sobre el cristal de sus lentes y esa cálida sonrisa que tanto le encantaba._

_No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso mirando embobado a la peli roja, que luego unos minutos sintió la insistente mirada del joven sobre sobre ella, provocando que se incomodara y se sonrojara levemente a causa del nerviosismo y las confusas sensaciones que ese hombre le causaba todas las veces que se lo cruzaba; intranquila y con la mirada baja se dispuso a llevar los libros que tenía consigo hacia la recepción para que se los registrar y pudiera volver a casa, pasando al lado de donde estaba sentado el castaño, que al notar eso saludo amablemente a la chica haciendo un gesto con la mano y dedicándole una amistosa sonrisa, que hizo que el rubor en las mejillas de esta se volvieran más intensos mientras esta le devolvía el saludo con una tímida pero afable sonrisa y el muchacho se quedaba viéndola pasar con la intensidad que sus ojos oscuros irradiaban._

_Se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo con el pequeño gesto que ella le había dado, al punto que quería pararse y ponerse a saltar de la alegría pero tuvo que contener sus ansias de avergonzarse en público para seguir observando a la chica, que estando ya en la recepción miro con el rabillo del ojo hacia la dirección en donde él estaba para luego desviar rápidamente la mirada y tomar los libros que estabas sobre el mostrador y salir presurosa del lugar, sin mirar a otro lado que no fuera el frente. Por su parte el joven vio algo extrañado la "huida" de la peli roja, sintiéndose algo tonto y culpable por pensar que la había asustado o incomodado, pero percatándose en ese momento que uno de los libros que esta había sacado del estante había quedado sobre el recibidor de la biblioteca haciendo que este no lo pensara dos veces y se levantara rápidamente de su silla para dirigirse hacia el mostrador y tomara el manual para salir corriendo hacia la salida del edificio y buscar con la mirada a la chica, a la cual localizo a unos metros de él, transitando por uno de los caminos de parque de la ciudad, para que se encaminara hacia donde ella estaba, corriendo con todas sus fuerza, al momento en que la llamaba para que se detuviera:_

_-¡EHY ESPERA! – gritaba preocupado y ansioso pero sin obtener respuesta alguna de la joven, que continuaba caminando con cierta rapidez - ¡OYE ESPERA, DETENTE!, TE OLVIDASTE ESTO – vociferaba el hombre, estando más cerca de la muchacha mientras continuaba con sus insistentes llamados - ¡ESPERA!, OLVIDASTE TU LIBRO EN LA- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus palabras fueron cortadas por el golpe que se había dado al tropezar y caer de bruces al suelo, llamando la atención de la mujer que volteo para ver lo que había sucedido, encontrándose con el castaño tirado en el suelo, quejándose por el golpe que había recibido._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?, parece que fue una dura caída – le pregunto algo preocupada por el estado del hombre._

_-H-He si estoy…estoy bien gracias, solo fue un pequeño golpe solamente – respondió este aparentando entereza y tranquilidad, al momento en que se ponía de pie y tomaba el libro que yacía sobre el suelo mojado y se dirigía a la peli roja diciendo – q-quería alcanzarte para darte esto, te lo olvidaste en la biblioteca y pensé que era algo importante para ti así que bueno…no quería que te fuera mal en tu trabajo – le dijo algo avergonzado y con una alegre sonrisa._

_La chica con cierta sorpresa en la expresión en la expresión de su rostro dijo:_

_-G-Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho, no me di cuenta que me lo había olvidado…me salvaste de un gran problema, gracias – hablo la mujer de forma amistosa y un poco más distendida, para que luego tomara el libro que el castaño le extendía, rozando sutilmente sus dedos con los de este, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran y apartaran por unos momentos las miradas._

_-No f-fue nada…además creo que fue mi culpa, perdona si te incomode es solo que bueno yo… - intentaba decir el muchacho, entre balbuceos y nerviosismo, intensificando aún más el rubor en su rostro._

_-N-No me incomodaste, es solo que me agradas, pareces alguien amigable…a-aunque si fue algo raro que me miraras demasiado – alego con gracia y sinceridad, sintiéndose algo avergonzada por la inesperada declaración que había hecho._

_El castaño se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, procesando las palabras de la chica, para luego contestarle de forma alegre:_

_-Bueno no te culpo creo que cualquiera se incomodaría porque un desconocido lo estuviera mirando con cara de bobo – dijo divertido, mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de afecto y amabilidad – pero tú también me agradas y mucho, siempre quise hablar más contigo pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo – hablo con honestidad y firmeza en sus palabras._

_-Entonces podríamos conocernos un poco más, además quiero devolverte el favor de alguna forma y también compasarte por haber hecho que te golpearas y ensuciaras tu ropa – decía la mujer de manera afable y serena, pero internamente entusiasmada por la idea de charla con el joven._

_-Eso sería una gran idea…pero no quiero obligarte a que hables conmigo sino quieres, además no me debes nada – respondió con cierta amargura en sus palabras, apartado ligeramente la vista de ella._

_-No me estas obligando, yo realmente quiero charlar contigo, conocerte…entonces, ¿Qué dices?, ¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? – le pregunto algo ansiosa y emocionada._

_-Me encantaría, por cierto me llamo Simón, un gusto conocerte – dijo el muchacho con felicidad y cortesía. _

_-Betty y también es un gusto concerté Simón - decía esta con la misma emoción y agrado, para que luego comenzara a caminar por unas de las calles internas del parque hasta que el castaño se detuviera por unos segundos y le dijera._

_-Déjame ayudarte – dijo, ofreciéndose a llevar algunos de los libros que la peli roja cargaba._

_Esta acepto, avergonzada y sorprendida por el galante gesto del hombre:_

_-G-Gracias._

_-No es nada… - término de hablar para que nuevamente y, con los libros en mano, continuaran con su camino hacia alguna cafetería cercana, entre una amena charla y mirada fugaces e intensas, durante aquella tarde nublada de otoño._

_Fin del Flashback _

Una alegre y cálida sonrisa se formó en los labios azulinos del peli blanco, que con los ojos aun llorosos y voz nostálgica dijo:

-Nunca podré olvidar ese día y a ti tampoco Betty, no importa si la locura acabo conmigo, o si la corona borra todos mis recuerdos hasta hacerme enloquecer yo nunca te olvidare Betty…es por eso que voy a buscarte sin importar si el mundo se acabe mañana…yo voy a encontrarte, que estas viva y que aún me amas como yo a ti…sé que estas en algún lugar, solamente espérame, pronto te encontrare lo prometo – hablo con seguridad y determinación , mientras observaba melancólico la imagen de él y su amada.

Estuvo contemplando la vieja fotografía que sostenía entre sus manos durante unos segundos más, inmerso en el más profundo de los silencios, hasta que escucho un extraño sonido que se acercaba hacia él, como si caminaran a rastras, haciendo que este dirigiera la mirada rápidamente a los costados sin encontrar nada fuera de lo norma pero aun oyendo ese ruido mucho más cerca de él, que con nerviosismo volteo la vista hacia atrás para encontrarse con una de esas horripilantes criaturas, productos de los ataques nucleares y la radiación que se respiraba en el aire, dispuesto a atacarlo. El agresivo monstruo arremetió contra el con ataques físicos, dejando a su paso un mar de peligrosos residuos tóxicos que con solo tocarlos mataría a cualquier ser vivo, mientras el hombre, que apenas si podía esquivarlos, fue retrocediendo cada vez más, buscando la forma de alejar a la criatura con algo que no implicara utilizar la corona mágica:

-A-Aléjate, ¡déjame en paz maldita cosa! – decía con odio y fastidio, en el instante en que su mirada se cruzaba con un tubo de metal, perteneciente anteriormente a uno de los juegos que hubo en el lugar, para que rápidamente lo tomara, empuñándolo con firmeza para responder a los ataques de su enemigo, golpeándolo con fuerza repetidas veces hasta lograr que cayera al suelo el tiempo suficiente para que tomara el cuaderno con cientos de anotaciones y escapara del lugar, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían.

No quería mirar atrás para no desesperarse aún más, pero aun así presentía que esas cosas pronto lo alcanzarían y se vería forzado a usar esa corona que tanto odia, solo esperaba que su mal augurio no fuera cierto y pudiera escapar fácilmente de esos monstruos. Corrió tan presuroso que no se percató de cuando había llegado a las zonas aledañas del centro de la ciudad, en donde solamente se podía apreciar edificios abandonados, escombros por doquier y una desolación que hacía temblar hasta el más valiente los hombres; comenzaba a cansarse, no quería parar y para peor de males comenzó a oír la voz proveniente del maldecido objeto que con una voz gutural y macabra le decía:

-_Deja de correr estúpido humano, no huyas como una rata asustada, sabes que puedes detenerlos, tienes el poder para acabarlo, ¡úsalo!, conoces los secretos de la nieve y el hielo, puedes acabar con todo rastro de vida en este deshecho planeta…que estas esperando, ¡destrúyelos!, congélalos, sepúltalos bajo la nieve… ¡MATALOS A TODOS! – bramo con ira y crueldad, ordenando al peli blanco ponerse la corona._

Al escuchar la gélida voz de la reliquia, este, rehusándose a toda costa y con molestia le contesto diciendo:

-¡C-CALLATE!, ¡DEJA DE HABLAR! …no voy a usar la corona, no dejare que sigan enloqueciéndome… ¡NO QUIERO LASTIMAR A NADIE MAS! - replico con rencor y seriedad mientras continuaba corriendo por medio de la gran calle desierta.

Continúo con su huida por varias calles más, localizando a más de esas horribles criaturas dentro de los edificios, callejones y comercios abandonados, que empezaron a salir a escuchar los pasos de este sobre el destruido asfalto, provocando que el hombre comenzara a desesperarse y a sentir un temor que pocas veces experimento. Apresuro lo más que pudo el paso, evitando mirar hacia alguna parte, sabiendo que esas cosas lo perseguían, y concentrándose en el frente del camino pero su nerviosismo y prisa por salir de ese lugar fueron tales que no advirtió los cascotes y grietas diseminadas sobre la calle, que hicieron que este tropezara con uno de esos obstáculos, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, provocando que soltara el arma improvisada que llevaba en una de sus manos, quedando completamente desprotegido ante esos mutantes.

Levanto su cara del asfalto para levantar la mirada y ver que los agresivos monstruos lo rodeaban, eran demasiado para hacerle frente el solo y más si no tenía algún arma para enfrentarlos; estaba desprotegido esas criaturas lo tenían a su merced, solo tenía una forma de salir ileso pero eso implicaba tener que recurrir a los poderes de la corona y a dejarse dominar nuevamente por la locura. Estaba acorralado, no tenía salida alguna, pero aun así resistiría todo lo que pudiera antes de caer preso en las garras de aquella terrible maldición:

-¡Aléjense, monstruos!, n-no se atrevan a tocarme, ¡aléjense! - decía en voz alta con temor y nerviosismo en su voz, alejándose lo más que podía de las criaturas, que lo acorralaban cada vez más, al momento en que sentía que una de estas lo tomaba de la pierna para arrástralo hacia ellos.

Estaba desesperado, el miedo lo dominaba, ya no tenía alternativa tenía que usarla si es que quería vivir para reencontrarse con su amada, así que como pudo trato de alcanzar la corona que había caído uno centímetros de él, mientras sentía como era arrastrado por uno de los monstruos, haciendo que se le dificultara llegar a la antigua reliquia. Estaba a punto de ser masacrado por esos monstruos radiactivos, cuando logro alcázar la corona, estirando el brazo derecho lo más que pudo, para luego tomarla con las dos manos y colocarla sobre su cabeza, en el instante en que comenzaba a sentir ese gran poder fluir por cada fibra de su cuerpo, ocasionando que su cabello se volviera más largo al igual que su barba, que sus ojos se tornaran de un color azul intenso, que su nariz se volviera más larga y su piel se volviera mucho más fría de la que ya estaba, mientras una sonrisa eufórica y demente se dibujaba en la cara del hombre, que desaforado y molesto grito:

-DIJE QUE SE ALEJARA DE MI ESTUPIDOS MONSTRUOS - bramo con ira y entusiasmo, al momento en que extendía una de sus manos y de esta salía una energía blanca que dio de lleno en la criatura que lo agarraba de uno de sus pies, haciendo que esta callera al suelo sepultado en nieve, y que una estridente risa saliera de la boca del peli blanco que decía – NO PUEDEN ENFRENTARSE A MI, ¡SE LOS SECRETOS DE LA NIEVE Y EL HIELO!, PUEDO DESTRUIRLOS EN SEGUNDOS…JAJAJA AHORA ENFRENTARAN MI FURIA, ¡LOS CONGELARE A TODOS! – vocifero desbocado y serio, para que luego se elevara sobre los monstruos que los rodeaban y posicionara sus manos sobre ellos, acumulando una gran cantidad de energía en ellos para luego liberarla contra sus enemigos en una intensa y potente tormenta de nieve y escarcha.

El cielo se había tornado gris y el habiente se había vuelto sumamente frio gracias a los poderes que la corona maldita le brindaba al hombre, que reía complacido y victorioso, disfrutando de matar a esos monstruos, que intentaba resistirse ante su avasallante ataque lanzándole aquel liquido verde y radioactivo que supuraba de los agujeros en sus cuerpos, llegando a impactar algunos sobre el peli blanco pero sin ocasionarle daño alguno, ya que la venenosa sustancia se congelo al hacer contacto con la piel de este, rompiéndose luego en miles de pedazos, en el instante en que el ahora poderoso mago de hielo decía:

-MALDITAS CRIATURAS, SE ATREVEN A DESAFIARME A MI, EL SEÑOR DE LA NIEVE Y EL HIELO, ¡NO SON MAS QUE BASURA!, TODOS MERECEN MORIR, ¡TODOS USTEDES! …ESTE MUNDO SERA CUBIERTO POR LA NIEVE PARA SUMERGIRSE EN UN INVERNO ETERNO – grito con ira y rabia para que luego riera de una manera siniestra y desquiciada, al momento en que la tormenta se intensificaba y este comenzaba a disparar rayos congelantes a sus enemigos, volviendo estatuas y destruyéndolas en miles de pedazos con bolas de nieve y granizo.

El peli blanco continuo riendo, enloquecido y desenfrenado, mientras continuaba con su feroz ataque hacia los horrendos monstruos que caían derrotados ante su inmenso poder, cubriendo todo lo que lo rodeaba con nieve y hielo, sin importar que la mayoría de sus enemigos estuvieran sepultados bajo el frio abrazador…notándose la influencia de la corona y los estragos de la locura que ejercían sobre este.

Pasaron así varios minutos en que el hombre siguió con si salvaje arremetida, congelando todo a su pasa, riendo divertido y desaforado, mientras hablaba de forma incoherente y desquiciada, hasta que escucho un par de voces que se les hacía sumamente desconocidas y su acercaban a hacia donde el estaban, provocando que preguntara con molestia:

-¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?, SALGAN DE DONDE SE ESCONDEN SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS CONGELE A TODOS…YO SOY EL REY DEL HIELO…YO CREARE UN NUEVO MUNDO EN DONDE SOLO HAYA NIEVE, SERA UN INVIERNO ETERNO Y TODOS SERAN MIS SUBDITOS - bramo colérico y desbocado, al momento en que visualizaba a una pequeña tropa de veinte soldados, con ropajes oscuros y sus caras a medio cubrir, portando armas de fuego que rápidamente fueron apuntadas hacia él, en el instante en que uno de ellos decía.

-¡Que!, ¿Quién diablos es este?, está loco además parece que es peligroso…quizás sea uno de esos monstruos - decía el general con extrañeza y fastidio, en el momento en que comenzaban a ser atacados aquel el frio glacial que se diseminaba por todas partes, provocando que este, contrariado e iracundo, dijera – maldito fenómeno, si sigue así nos matara a todos…si es que no lo hacemos nosotros no lo hacemos antes, ¡DISPAREN AL ENEMIGO, AHORA! – ordeno el militar para que los soldados comenzaran con el ataque, disparando sin piedad hacia su objetivo.

El peli blanco al ver la lluvia de balas dirigirse hacia él, movió rápidamente sus manos hacia donde estaba el pelotón para direccionar la helada ventisca de nieve hacia donde estaban, deteniendo los proyectiles a medio camino y sumergiendo a los hombres en una brutal tormenta invernar; se escuchó la risa burlona y victoriosa del mago de escarcha, que con sorna les decía:

-SUS INUTILES ARMAS NO PUEDEN CONMIGO, SOY MAS PODEROSOS QUE USTEDES…NO PUEDEN DETENERME, SOLO RENDIRSE ANTE MI PATETICOS HU- pero inesperadamente sus dichos se vieron cortados por el sorpresivo ataque las criaturas radiactivas, hiriéndolo en el costado izquierdo de su rostro, provocando que el desquiciado hombre con rabia e impaciencia dijera – ¡ME DESHARE DE USTEDES DE UNA VEZ¡ BASURAS INSERBIBLES – grito en tono frio e intimidante, en el momento en que bajaba nuevamente hacia el suelo, mientras que en sus manos se concentraban una gran cantidad de energía blanca, para que luego las apoyara con fuerza sobre el asfalto haciendo que el suelo comenzara a congelarse y que del salieran cientos de picos y estacas gigantes de hielo, atravesando a las criaturas, haciendo que quedaran incrustadas sobre los gélidos y macizos pinchos.

Los radiactivos seres dejaron de moverse, dando a entender que habían sido completamente derrotados, para que el hombre comenzara a reírse complacido, percibiéndose la locura en esa estruendosa carcajada; vio con alegría y emoción a sus nuevas víctimas, mientras la tormenta de escarcha que había creado seguía destruyendo y congelando todo a su paso, al momento en que decía:

-SE LOS ADVERTI, USTEDES NO PUEDEN ENFRENTARSE A MI, NO SON MAS QUE ESCORIAS AL IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS SERES VIVIENTES DE ESTE PLANETA, TODOS MERECE ESTAR SEPULTADOS BAJO EL... – declaraba triunfante y exaltado en el instante en que sentía que alguien lo tomaba con fuerza de uno de sus hombros, cosa que molesto enormemente al peli blanco que volteo rápidamente hacia atrás para tomar de la muñeca a quien lo había tocado, cubriéndolo de hielo y escarcha al momento de hacer contacto con su piel, vociferando con rabia y fastidio - ¿¡QUIEN FUE EL ESTUPIDO QUE SE ATREVIO A TOCAR AL REY DE – pero sus amenazantes palabras se vieron tajantemente cortadas por lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento…una imagen que revivía parte de sus terribles pesadillas.

Vio el rostro gélido y la expresión temerosa del joven soldado que lo había tocado, el cual había dejado paralizado, convertido en una estatua humana. Sentía la fría mirada del chico sobre él, llena de angustia y dolor, por el sufrimiento que el frio extremo ocasionaba en su sistema; experimento una gran culpa por lo que había provocado, sintió temor de la aterradora imagen que se alzaba frente a sus ojos, como si fuera un infierno congelado, tenía miedo de el mismo…de las vidas que descaradamente había robado y del peligro que podía significar para cualquier persona. La locura había desaparecido, había retomado el control de su mente pero aun así el remordimiento lo carcomía por dentro, intento hacer algo para salvar al soldado pero al tocarlo este se desmorono en miles de pedazos, haciendo que el hombre callera de rodillas al suelo, asombrado y entristecido, al momento en que escuchaba las débiles voces de los demás uniformados que, dolidos por lo que había ocurrido con su compañero, arremetieron con furia contra el peli blanco, que aun con la corona puesta no hacía nada para defenderse…como si estuviera esperando a que acabaran con su vida.

Estando ya a centímetros del hechicero, este comenzó a experimentar un fuerte y punzante dolor en su cabeza que hizo que se tornaran con fuerza su cabeza por los costados y comenzara a gritar indescifrables incoherencias, al momento en que sus ojos se volvían blancos y las gemas rojizas de la corona comenzaban a brillan intensamente, mientras el cielo se tornaba oscuro, como una gran catástrofe estuviera por sucederse, y los gritos del hombre se volvían alaridos de dolor y terror por las terribles imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza.

_Todo estaba completamente destruido, la ciudad había se había sumido en un caos total, la muerte se respiraba en el ambiente mientras contemplaba la destrucción de la raza humana a manos de cientos de bombas nucleares y esos horribles monstruos…era una visión de un futuro no muy lejano, del fin de la humanidad como si la conocía…pero dentro de esa caótica imagen veía a una mujer, de cabellos cobrizos y lentes, vestida con ropas de laboratorio, que era acorralada por esas peligrosas criaturas pero tratando aun así de defenderse…en el instante en que escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba, una voz dulce y conocida…como si fuera una desesperada melodía que pronunciaba continuamente su nombre:_

_-Simón, Simón, ven…regresa, ven aquí…Simón, te necesito._

El peli blanco siguió gritando con angustia y dolor por lo que había visto, mientras el brillo de la corona comenzaba a ser más potente, al igual que la fría ventisca y la tormenta de escarcha, y a expandirse por su cuerpo, junto con el insoportable dolor…para que luego de unos segundos se escucharan una gran explosión y agónicos alaridos…que en pocos segundos fueron reemplazados por silencio mortal.

Un manto blanco cubría la zona en donde había ocurrido la terrible explosión, no se veía nada más que escarcha y escombros a su alrededor, no había rastro de vida, el pelotón que antes se encontraba en el lugar ahora se estaban sepultado bajo metros de nieve y concreto, haciendo que el inmaculado color blanco de esta se tiñera de un rojo intenso y que el aire de impregnara del peculiar olor de la sangre.

Una potente brisa helada se paseaba por cada rincón del caótico lugar, meciendo los cabellos blancos del hombre, que yacía tumbado en el suelo con restos de nieve en su cuerpo y algunas pequeñas heridas y raspones en su rostro y manos; comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, se sentía mareado y exhausto, apenas si podía distinguir la escarcha que lo rodeaba, tenía la vista borrosa, estaba confundido, no sabía en donde estaba y más que nada sentía un frio que lo invadía hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Con cierta dificultad logro ponerse de pie, sentía sus extremidades congeladas haciendo que se le dificultara aún más poder moverse con normalidad, su cabeza le dolía, sentía su espalda pesada por la mochila que cargaba, estaba desorientado, no sabía en donde estaba y lo que había pasado; pocos minutos pasaron para que el peli blanco recobrara por completo la conciencia pero aun así su vista seguía siendo pobre, difícilmente podía ver más allá de sus zapatos pero le basto para que lograra distinguir el sutil brillo de los cristales de sus lentes que estaban tirados sobre la nieve a unos pocos metros de él, que con tranquilidad se acercó para tomarlo y colocarlo sobre sus ojos haciendo que su vista se aclarara notoriamente pero todavía sin saber qué hacía en ese desolado lugar.

Volteo repetidamente hacia los costados, inspeccionando con la mirada toda la zona en donde no había más que hielo y nieve, mientras caminaba con lentitud, cuidando de no tropezar y ensuciar más sus ya húmedas y raídas ropas; una leve fulgor ilumino tenuemente el rostro del confundido hombre que con curiosidad se aproximó hacia donde provenía ese destello para encontrar una corona de oro con tres gemas rojas que se le hicieron sumamente familiar, tanto que la tomo entre sus manos y la sostuvo un momento para mirarla, sintiendo en su interior que ese objeto lo llamaba diciendo que le pertenecía.

Amarro la reliquia al costado derecho de su cintura para que luego comenzara a caminar sin rumbo fijo hacia algún lugar en donde encontrara a alguien que le diga que era lo que estaba pasando, pero al dar los primeros pasos se detuvo nuevamente, esta vez por un libro de tapa bordo que yacía tirado sobre el suelo, con algunas hojas salidas y desperdigadas en la cercanía; curioso se acercó hacia donde estaba el cuaderno, recogiendo las hojas sueltas en el proceso, para tomar el objeto, abriéndolo en la mitad de este y colocar las anotaciones para que no se salieran, entretanto su mirada inspeccionaba algunos fragmento de los textos y fotografías que allí descansaban, una en particular llamo su atención y era la de una mujer de cabellera rojiza como el cobre, lentes con cristales ovalados, ojos café, tez blanca y de cálida sonrisa. La observo por varios minutos, sintiéndose extrañamente atraído por ella pero sin saber quién era, no la conocía, pensaba que nunca en su vida la había visto, pero aun así no podía despegar sus ojos de ella…quien era el amor de su vida a la cual no recordaba ni reconocía.

Permaneció en silencio un tiempo hasta que, con intriga y desconcierto en su voz, dijo:

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? …¿Dónde esto?,¿ y quién diablos es ella? – se preguntaba el hombre con su mirada puesta aun en la fotografía – no la conozco pero no sé qué hace una foto de ella en mi libro…o eso supongo, no lo entiendo se me hace se me hace familiar pero no sé quién es…ni siquiera sé cuál es su – decía este algo molesto por su confusión hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el reverso de la imagen en donde tenía un nombre escrito, _Betty._

El peli blanco desconcertado dijo:

-¿Betty?, ese nombre se me es muy familiar…pero aun así no sé quién es - hablaba intrigado y pensativo, tratando de buscar en sus desgastadas y escasas memorias a alguien que se pareciera a esa chica y tuviera ese nombre, pero por más que lo intentaba simplemente lo la recordaba, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Reflexivo e insistente forzaba su mente para que tratara de recordar algo de esa persona, pero luego de varios minutos sin lograr ningún avance este se resignó a saber algo de aquella desconocida y concentrarse en buscar a alguien que lo ayudara entre tanto caos y destrucción…pero en ese instante escucho una voz que lo llamaba, una voz que se le hizo conocida, como si fuera una suave canción o una triste melodía, que pronunciaba su nombre constantemente desde algún lugar alejado de donde él se encontraba:

_-Simón, Simón, ven por favor…regresa, vuelve, Simón te necesito… -repetía incansablemente esa dulce y tierna voz, que en principio asusto al hombre._

Curioso y algo asombrado quiso preguntarle a aquella voz quien era y porque lo conocía pero algo en su interior le decía que la siguiera, sin preguntar nada, hasta el lugar de donde provenía…como si muy en el fondo en realidad la conociera, y así lo hizo, guardo el libro en la mochila, junto con la fotografía, y se dispuso a seguir esa "melodía" hacia donde quiera que estuviera, creyendo en parte que realmente había enloquecido.

Pasaron casi dos horas desde que el desorientado hombre había emprendido un viaje hacia un destino incierto, en el cual atravesó una ciudad en ruinas y deshabitada, sin rastro de otro ser humano en kilómetros a la redonda pero notándose señales de que una salvaje batalla que se había desatado. Ya había anochecido, la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor sobre aquel manto oscuro que se extendía por todo el cielo, iluminando con su tenue luz las calles desiertas y aceras oscuras de la gran urbe, mientras que por su parte el peli blanco, con una linterna en mano que había encontrado en su mochila, continuaba su camino, guiado por la melodiosa voz de tinte femenino, que con el paso del tiempo comenzó a hacerse más nítida y cercana. Llego hasta un gran predio en donde había dos enormes edificios que se extendían a lo ancho del terreno, en donde no se apreciaba a nadie en las cercanías ni en la entrada principal; estando ya dentro de uno de los edificios, aprecio lo que parecía ser la recepción en donde no tampoco había nadie, solo polvo y miles de papeles sobre el piso y el escritorio de la habitación, en donde se podían ver un teléfono, una computadora y un cartel sobre la pared en el cual no se podían distinguir las letras de este, mientras escuchaba con más fuerza esa "melodía" que lo llamaba.

No quiso detenerse por mucho tiempo en ese lugar así que siguió su camino, subiendo por las escaleras que había encontrado a su izquierda, no sin antes tomar uno de los papeles que estaban sobre el suelo para tener una idea clara de donde estaba; subía tranquilamente las escaleras mientras leía lo que estaba escrito en el archivo, descubriendo así que estaba en algún tipo de laboratorio científico especializado en tecnología de alta gama y usos viables de sustancias peligrosas como energía, el cual no sabía de su existencia, para que luego de unos minutos se detuviera en seco en la entrada al tercer piso del edificio, al momento que se decía a sí mismo:

-¿Que lo que hago en este lugar?, no debería estar aquí, parece un lugar peligroso…tendría que estar buscando a alguien para que me ayude a saber qué fue lo que paso – se decía el hombre con cierto temor y duda sobre su presencia en ese lugar, retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás de la puerta de entrada como si estuviera dispuesto a irse de allí.

Pero en el instante en que la incertidumbre y la indecisión azoraba sus pensamientos este volvió a escuchar aquella voz tan cerca de él que la sintió a su lado, que con de forma dulce y suplicante le decía:

-_No te vayas Simón, regresa, ven…te necesito, vuelve, vuelve._

Le hablo con tal cariño y temor que hizo que el peli blanco se retractara en su idea de salir de ese lugar y que, aun con duda y desconfianza en su interior, se aventurara a entrar a la tercera planta de aquel extraño edificio. Camino con cautela por el largo y oscuro pasillo del lugar, sin encontrar nada más que papeles y cientos de cosas destruidas, mientras que con su mano libre tocaba una de las paredes del corredor para tratar de guiarse entre tanta oscuridad, sintiendo algo viscoso entre sus manos que comenzó a quemar lentamente su piel, provocando que el hombre se sobresaltara y fijara la luz de la linterna sobre su mano viendo un líquido verdoso y espeso, que manchaba parte de la pared; incómodo y asustado quito rápidamente la sustancia de su mano, la cual tenía una leve marca de quemadura sobre su azulada piel que esa liquido le había dejado , en el instante en que escuchaba extraño sonido como si algo se moviera pesadamente, provocando el hombre se pusiera nervioso e intranquilo, en el momento en que volvía a decirse a sí mismo:

-¿Qué hago ahora?, no sé por dónde ir y todo esto me está dando mala espina…además ya no escucho esa voz, será que… ¿en realidad estuve alucinando todo? – dijo con inquietud y desconfianza, preguntándose si esa voz que todo este tiempo había escuchado era un producto de su mente afectada por la locura.

Pero una vez más, y de manera inesperada, oyó esa integrante voz que parecia llamarlo desde un lugar muy cercano del pasillo, haciendo que este, algo asustado, tratara de enfocarse en aquella voz para descifrar su origen; luego de unos segundos logro encontrar la fuente de la suplicante melodía, proveniente de una de las tantas oficinas que había, precisamente la que estaba a su derecha que al voltear se encontró frente a la puerta a medio abrir del despacho.

Desconfiado y cauteloso tomo el pomo de la puerta para abrirla lentamente e iluminar en interior de la habitación, adentrándose en el lugar mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada cada rincón del cuarto.

La oficina en si no era muy grande pero si acogedora, tenía un escritorio y dos sillas negras, típicas de oficina, un librero al costado izquierdo de donde estaba la mesa repleta de libros, algunos que seguían en su lugar y otros que estaban sobre el escritorio, había cientos de papeles y archivos tirados en el suelo, algunas cosas estaba destruidas y la ventana de la habitación tenia parte de su vidrio roto, como si pareciera que una guerra se había desatado allí adentro; camino de forma lenta y silenciosa hasta llegar a donde estaba la mesa para ver lo si podía encontrar algo que le dijera a quien pertenecía este despacho, allí encontró más papeles sueltos y libros abiertos, al parecer nada que le diera una pista sobre el dueño de este lugar y aquella apacible voz. Frustrado y confundido, el hombre apoyo sus palmas sobre el escritorio para dejar escapar un amargo suspiro, tratando de mantener la poca calma que le quedaba por creer que había enloquecido y que ahora estaba atrapado un lugar sumamente aterrador; mantuvo la vista baja por unos segundos, diciéndose a sí mismo:

-Creo que es hora que salga de aquí…ni siquiera sé porque vine a este lugar, realmente estoy loco por seguir una voz imaginaria de mi cabeza - dijo resignado, al momento de levantar nuevamente la vista y encontrarse con algo que la oscuridad no le había permitido ver con claridad.

Vio dos cuadros, que a simple vista no parecían tener nada de especial pero lo que realmente importaba eran las fotos que se veían en ellos, que provocaban al peli blanco una extraña sensación de felicidad y melancolía al ver las fotografías de un hombre y una mujer, en una tomados de las manos alegremente y en otra como si estuvieran celebrando un importante acontecimiento por las ropas que llevaban y la dicha que se veía en sus rostros; tomo el recuadro para apreciar con más claridad las imágenes dentro de este, notando luego de unos minutos que el joven que aparecía en la foto era muy parecido a él, tanto que llego a impresionarle el tremendo parecido que no era una coincidencia, no podía haber alguien igual que él y la única explicación racional para todo ese misterio era…que el de la fotografía era el:

-S-Soy…soy yo pero ¿porque?, no lo entiendo…esa mujer es la misma que la de la foto…Betty – dijo con asombro y desconcierto, sin quitar los ojos de la imagen y sintiendo esa extraña sensación de familiaridad una vez más – será que…¿ella fue la que estuvo llamándome?, pero porque… - decía extrañado y sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando, en el instante en que escuchaba el mismo sonido, esta vez un poco más cerca de donde él estaba.

Asustado, dejo el cuadro en donde antes estaba con cierta torpeza, haciendo que la linterna que había dejado sobre la mesa cayera al suelo. Intranquilo y presuroso se agacho para buscar la lámpara, topándose en su camino con uno cajones a medio cerrar del escritorio, notando un extraño objeto que emitía un brillo muy débil; intrigado abrió la gaveta para sacar de el un anillo de oro con la incrustación de un pequeño pero reluciente diamante, que se le hizo por demás conocido al hombre, que se pasó observado durante varios minutos la sortija, sintiendo que la ya había visto antes y en más de una ocasión…para que luego de un largo momento de silencio y reflexión recordara en donde había visto antes ese anillo.

Rápidamente tomo una de las fotos que estaba sobre el escritorio para confirmar sus sospechas sobre el dueño de la sortija….llevándose así una gran sorpresa:

-N-No puede ser, es de ella, ¿acaso será que yo…le di este anillo?, no eso es posible, si ni siquiera se quién es…lo único que se de ella es su nombre…Betty, Betty, ¿Quién eres? … ¿será que yo en realidad te conozco? – se preguntó a sí mismo, permaneciendo con una expresión desconcertada y pensativa por unos minutos más hasta que un leve dolor en su cabeza comenzara a molestarlo y hacerle perder la concentración.

En pocos segundos el dolor se había hecho insoportable, sentía como su sí cabeza fuera a explotar, tanto así que comenzó a quejarse adolorido mientras se tomaba los costados de su cabeza con las manos, hasta que sin poder soportar más dejo escapar un fuerte alarido de dolor y sufrimiento…en el momento en que veía pasar por su mente cientos de imágenes de diversos momentos de su vida tanto tristes como alegres, viendo en más de una ocasión a esa joven peli roja compartir parte de sus recuerdos…memorias que en el fondo deseaba olvidar por el dolor que le causaba recordar, desde que la había conocido, hasta comprometerse con ella y perderla a causa de la maldición de la corona que le habían quitado todo lo que más amaba en este mundo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como el punzante dolor en su cabeza desaparecía al igual que la confusión y el desconcierto, para luego fijarlos sobre la foto y el anillo que descansaban sobre la mesa y decir con cierta desesperación:

-¡Betty!, ¿estás aquí? …Betty, ¡Betty contesta!, ¿dónde estás?, soy yo Simón…por favor responde – dijo algo angustiado y expectante porque alguien le respondiera, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna más que el silencio.

Entristecido quiso irse de ese lugar, ya que no tenía sentido que se quedara, pero en ese instante volvió a escuchar esa voz que lo llamaba, esa voz que pertenecía a su amada, que lo hablaba con más fuerza pero con una extraña frialdad en sus palabras; no lo pensó dos veces para que rápidamente saliera de la oficina, llevándose la sortija consigo, corriendo hacia donde él creía que esa voz estaba, pasando por oscuros largos pasillos hasta llegar a una gran habitación, de lo que parecía ser un laboratorio en donde no había más que destrucción y oscuridad.

Camino un poco más calmado por el lugar, buscando con la mirada algún rastro de su querida princesa, encontrándose con un panorama para nada alentador; vio los cadáveres de las personas que trabajaban en el laboratorio tumbados en el suelo o sobre las mesas de exámenes, con graves quemaduras sobre sus cuerpos cubiertos de esa sustancia verde y viscosa…manchando lo blanco de la habitación con vestigios de su propia sangre.

El hombre, afligido y temeroso por lo que se había encontrado, pronuncio el nombre de su amada con desesperación y angustia:

-¡Betty!, Betty soy yo Simón por favor responde, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿no te hicieron daño verdad? …no tengas miedo, no voy a lastimarte…s-solo dime que no te hicieron nada – llamaba en voz alta a la mujer para que lo escuchara, mientras seguía caminando en la oscuridad con un nerviosismo en su interior – ¡Betty responde!, dime si te encuentras – pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta por el crujir de un cristal que se rompía, que al quitar el pie en donde recientemente pisaba se llevó la más triste y horrible de las sorpresas.

Tirados en el suelo con suciedad y unos de sus vidrios quebrados estaban los lentes que pertenecían la peli roja, pero sin nada más que eso a su alrededor; preocupado se arrodillo sobre el frio suelo para tomar los anteojos, teniendo cuidado de que no se rompieran, notando en ese momento por la luz que le proporcionaba la linterna algunos rastros de sangre sobre el marco de los lentes…provocando así que el hombre se imaginara el peor de los finales posibles.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sentía un profundo dolor y tristeza en su interior, estaba devastado y se sentía al borde del abismo…había perdido lo único que hacía más llevadera su terrible vida. Con dificulta logro articular unas palabras, llenas de aflicción y dolor:

-N-No, no puede ser cierto…t-tiene que ser una mentira…Betty no me abandones por favor – decía con voz quebradiza y acongojada, al momento en que las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro.

Pasaron varios minutos en que el peli blanco sollozaba desconsolado, sosteniendo los lentes de su amada sobre sus manos y apoyándola con cariño sobre su pecho, intentando buscar algún consuelo para su amargura y dolor, mientras un sepulcral silencio lo abrazaba, con la soledad como única compañía. No quiera irse de allí, no quería alejarse de su "princesa", sentía que no tenía fuerzas para continuar solo en este desecho mundo, pero muy en su interior sabía que no podía rendirse, que aun podía hacer algo para ayudar y salvar lo poco que quedaba en este planeta, además de que a "ella" no hubiera gustado que se rindiera tan fácilmente…tenía que luchar y sobrevivir, a pesar de que eso significara estar condenado a una vida de soledad, sin pasado…ni memoria.

Con pesar se puso de pie, contemplando por última vez la única pertenencia, ahora estropeada, de su amada, para que luego los dejara sobre el suelo y diera un último vistazo a todo el lugar en busca de algún indicio que no le hiciera perder por completo la esperanza pero lo único que encontró fue muerte y desesperanza. Bajo la mirada y tomo una profunda bocanada de aire para decir con dolor y amargura:

-Adiós Betty, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…prometo que nunca te olvidare…t-te amo – pronuncio esas palabras entre débiles sollozos y una intensa agonía, sintiéndose culpable por el triste desenlace que había tenido su búsqueda, para que luego se diera la vuelta y se encaminara hacia la salida de la habitación, y del caótico panorama que le deparaba…dejando atrás su pasado, su corazón desquebrajado y un recuerdo que de alguna manera viviría por siempre.

El viejo rey quito la vista de uno de los libros de anotaciones que había encontrado en su salón de los recuerdos para quedarse en silencio por unos segundos con su vista perdida en algún punto del frio e inmenso lugar y una expresión pensativa en su rostro, para luego decirle a su mascota y único amigo en sus helados dominios:

-Esa historia fue algo triste, ¿no lo crees Gunter?, hasta me dio pena por ellos dos, se nota que se querían mucho pero tuvieron mala suerte – le decía el mago de hielo con serenidad pero cierta melancolía en su voz, mientras mantenía el mismo semblante reflexivo de hace unos segundos.

El pequeño pingüino que estaba a su lado le contesto al hombre con su típico graznido de siempre, como si estuviera afirmando la opinión del anciano, que rápidamente le contesto:

-Si es verdad, pobres quizás no estaban destinados a estar juntos…aunque al parecer el si la quería – volvió a decir con el mismo tono melancólico en su voz.

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, al momento en que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos y de sus parpados empezaban a caer algunas solitarias lágrimas pero este mantuvo la misma expresión tranquila y pensante en su rostro, para que luego dijera:

-Es extraño Gunter, no sé porque estoy llorando pero en parte me siento algo triste y confundido…¿es raro no te parece? – hablo calmado y nostálgico, mientras aquellas gotas saladas continuaban surcando por sus facciones.

El pingüino y fiel compañero del hechicero solo se limitó a acercarse hacia donde estaba este y emitir el mismo sonido de hace unos momentos pero esta vez en un tono más apagado pero afirmativo a la nueva pregunta que el viejo le había hecho, que se quedó en su lugar, en silencio…pero sin saber porque lloraba y se sentía tan triste al leer las memorias del hombre supo ser, antes de perderse completamente en la locura.

"_Me duele recordar, ¿será por eso que te olvide? …siento frio, estoy solo, no quiero olvidarte pero tampoco recordarte… ¿dime me escuchas?, ¿oyes mi voz en medio de esta infernal nevada? …¿Quién eres?, ¿esa es tu voz? …o será que estoy loco, escucho una melodía, una dulce melodía que me llama, quiere que recuerde pero solo siento dolor…mis memorias han desaparecido, se han congelado…al igual que mi corazón" _

**Hola nuevamente, sé que no he publicado mucho que digamos por cuestiones personales pero bueno, en esta ocasión traigo un "pequeño" one-shot inspirado en el pasado del Rey helado o Simón Petrikov, además que el capítulo que mañana saldrá titulado "Betty" también me inspiro a escribirlo...bueno espero que les guste esta historia y bueno hare unas aclaraciones: en primer lugar el comienzo de la historia en un sueño que tiene Simón y en segunda si vamos por el tiempo en que está ambientado esta hecho antes de que él se encontrara con Marceline (digamos que por eso incluyo humanos en la historia que son los soldados) y los monstros que aparecen son las cosas verdes y mutantes que se vieron en el capítulo "Simón y Marcy". Bueno esas fueron todas las aclaraciones y ojala les guste esta historia….nos vemos :) **


End file.
